Digimon: the life saga
by winged kuribroh
Summary: Hi, um this doesn't follow the 25 year saga, and it is somewhat of an AU, but their are still some similar elements, I need oc's really really bad. NO real summary


Hi people! This is my first story so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Unknown location: 22 hundred hours:

"No! I cannot and will not allow this to happen." Shouted a man. This man had the appearance of a warrior to be blunt. Actually that is quite the understatement considering his attire. He was easily 6'5, wore green combat pants, a black shirt, combat boots, had 2 visible knives along with a massive claymore at his back, and had a body that rivaled a god. The only thing that didn't scream soldier about this man was his unruly brown hair.

In contrast, his companion (not the person he was shouting at) had short spiky hair. This man, though somewhat shorter, also screamed fighter. He wore simple blue jeans along with a black shirt, combat boots, along with the combat knives, he had a broadsword across his back, though it was not nearly as massive as the claymore his companion had. These, coupled with his cold brown eyes and the scar across his arm were enough proof for anyone that he was a warrior.

The man that was being yelled at didn't even flinch. He looked young but his eyes had wisdom far beyond his lifetime. This man simply wore tan robes. His hair was somewhat dull compared to the other two men, and his wardrobe showed that he was not a fighter, though there was no visible fat on his body.

This man responded after a few moments "Calm yourself my old friend, I do not like this idea anymore than you do, but we know your old team is not reliable anymore. We need to train new warriors, we must pass the fight to the next generation." The man said, somewhat somberly in his last few words.

The brown-haired man sighed, "I know, it's just hard to believe, and believe me, I would know how far my old team has fallen more than anyone. But if we must do this, then we might as well train them to an extent that we never got." He said, more resolute at the end.

The red-haired man spoke for the first time since the beginning of the meeting, "What of our crests? Surely they must go to new people."

The third man smiled sadly at that, "No, my friend you are wrong, the new digidestined will have entirely new crests, but at the same time, they will have aspects of your crests."

"Gennai you are getting both sentimental and annoying in your old age, my friend," the brown-haired man said with a smile, then turned serious and said, "What do you want us to do?"

Gennai smiled and said "You two, along with your digimon and a few others, will train these new digidestined. Now follow me and I shall take you to our school, things are going to get interesting."

San jose, California, US: 6 hundred hours:

A young boy woke up to the sound of arguing. 'Whatever god forsaken time it is, it's far too early for this.' The boy thought as he tried to roll over and re-enter dreamland. Unfortunately his mom seemed to have other plans. "ANDREW! Time to get up!" came the alarm clock that was Andrew's mother.

Andrew groaned as he stretched and got up and headed into the bathroom to start to get ready for his day. 'I hate Mondays' the young boy thought as he started the cold shower water.

Fifteen minutes later he was out of the shower and into fresh clothes. His attire was composed of a black shirt, blue jeans, and silver and blue Nikes. Grabbing his backpack, he wished something interesting would happen today, though highly doubted it as he started to walk to school.

'Please let something happen for once in my life' the boy thought as he looked down at his phone. Noticing a text message from one "DG-G" he sighed 'great more advertisement spams' he thought, having been annoyed. Opening the text he was surprised when he noticed it was something else entirely. As he was starting to read it, he walked into the street, unaware that something was stalking him.

The message read: Dear Mr. Silver (yes I know highly unoriginal)

_ You have been selected as one of the select few to go through a crash-course experience. Should you accept, you will be informed of exactly what you are going to be doing for the next 3 months. However you will be gone from home for some time, tell no one of this message. Reply with your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_DG-G_

Andrew thought about his current situation, 'what the hell is this' he thought, somewhat freaked out about the weird text. 'Well, I'm probably going to regret this majorly, but what the hell, why not.'

Sending the simple reply of "yes", Andrew was caught unaware when he was suddenly pulled from the world as we know it, fainting from shock, and being sent through some sort of portal. The stalking figure cursed heavily, ' well Gennai,' the creature thought after a moment's reflection, ' it seems you have taken my prey, shame too.' It thought before disappearing into the shadows of the world.

I Know this probably sucked ass, but it's a prologue and I can both hope and guarantee that if you review me and tell me if I'm doing to terribly bad, and if you can help me that would be nice because I need several OC's, just send me their information and digimon of choice if you feel like it. R and R please.


End file.
